


Филки: Огненное танго

by Menada_Vox



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Filk, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танго по мотивам цикла "Танец" Лорда Джедайта</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Раскалённые дюны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [цикл "Танец"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58167) by Лорд Джедайт. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мелодию "Утомлённое солнце" Александра Цфасмана

**Раскалённые дюны**

Раскалённые дюны   
Под ногами шептались:  
Мать-пустыню позвали  
В танец троих. 

Хаос, смерч и пустыня.   
Руки бурей схлестнулись,  
Торсы в ритме метнулись -  
Спина к груди. 

Расстаются   
Лишь на миг... Поворот,  
Шаг, объятья, полёт,  
Кровь и зной. 

Раскалённые дюны   
Вдруг смиренно застыли,  
И пески отступили  
Из танго троих.


	2. Трое в танго

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мелодию "Танго" Аллы Горбачёвой

** Трое в танго **

Пустыня пламени и рока,   
Где смерть изваяна в стекле,   
Ведёт кратчайшею дорогой   
Живые души в жертву мгле. 

В тяжёлом мареве мираж:   
Опасный дьявольский триптих.   
Зовёт болезненный кураж   
В шальное танго для троих. 

Танго   
Прикосновений дикий мёд   
Танго   
Огня и льда водоворот   
Безумный танец -   
Страстей неистовая скань   
Навеки в танго,   
Единожды ступив на грань 

Бесовский ритм кипит под кожей,   
Сквозь шёлк перчатки жжёт рука,   
Душа заласкана до дрожи,   
А поступь плавна и легка. 

Холодный разум воспалён:   
Любуйся лихом, но не тронь!   
Весь мир забыт, но обретён   
В чужих глазах родной огонь. 

Танго   
Вскипая, плавится песок   
Танго   
Свобода, пряность и порок   
Лишь трое в танце -   
Ни удержать, ни отпустить.   
Шальное танго:   
Четвёртый должен отступить. 

Танго   
Струится древняя волшба.   
Танго   
Родится заново судьба.   
Лишь трое в танце,   
Любовь и лаву в сердце льдов   
Связало танго -   
Однажды и вовек веков.


End file.
